


【杯拔】Becoming

by Guzi261



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Dark Will Graham, Humiliation, M/M, Orgasm Control, Top Will Graham
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guzi261/pseuds/Guzi261
Summary: 基于205的剧情改编，pwp；完全黑化的Will；假如绑架Hannibal的不是Matthew而是Will Graham…
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	【杯拔】Becoming

“Hello，Dr.Lecter.”

“Hello, Will. ”

“你考虑过以这种方式和我见面吗？” Will围绕Hannibal转了一圈，上上下下地打量着Hannibal半裸的身体。“我猜你没考虑过，或许你在盘算着怎么把我救出来。我是否应该感谢你？”

“然后你会穿着你战甲似的西装三件套迎接我？嗯？或者说迎接你梦寐以求的“同道中人”？”

“我只是想帮助你，Will。”

“啧，用栽赃陷害的方式帮助我，然后再像个救世主一样拯救我。这就是你的计划？Doctor？” Will歪着头，从侧面欣赏Hannibal被绳索勒住的泛红脖颈。

Hannibal没有回应，只是尝试转动了一下自己被捆起来的手腕，绳结和木板捆的很牢。暂时没办法脱困了，Hannibal想。

“现在你没有西装三件套了，这可不太体面，Doctor.”Will耸了耸肩膀，微摇着头道。

他上下地打量着Hannibal被牢牢捆绑住的肢体，由于常年训练的原因，食人魔的上身精壮而富有力量感，但下肢则修长顺畅，脚踝更显得额外纤细而脆弱，似乎可以徒手折断，这让Will的心底无法控制地蒸腾起一股施虐的欲望。

Will笑了笑抚上Hannibal的后腰，轻柔地摩挲着后腰的肌肤，甚至称得上是一种抚慰。但接着他用一根手指勾住Hannibal的泳裤边缘，拉开一段距离后松开手，回弹的衣服和皮肤的接触促成“啪”的一声脆响，回荡在空旷的地下室里。

“泳裤弹性不错，Dr.Lecter.”Will抬起头欣赏Hannibal呼吸困难的样子。他的腿在抖，光裸的脚板踩在木桶上试图维持平衡。

“让我们来猜一猜，如果你今晚是在这儿死去，明天犯罪揭示网的头版头条是什么呢？“精神病探员和他的心理医生的风流韵事”？时下上流社会最光鲜亮丽的完美绅士的离奇死亡？”Will把头凑近Hannibal，眯着眼睛问他。“你觉得Freddie Lounds是否会不顾一切的潜入犯罪现场，将你不体面的死法刊登上她的八卦小报？”

“我确实没想到你也会对Lounds女士的报纸感兴趣，Will.”

“You broke me, Doctor.”Will自顾自地说，“我信任你，你背叛了我。（I trusted you, and you betrayed me.）”

“我在帮助你，你从未有过地如此掌控你自己，不是吗，Will，感受力量。”

“Shh…shut up, Hannibal.” Will用食指碰了碰嘴唇，“你应该知道我现在不想跟你玩那套心理医生和患者的操控游戏了。”

“现在我们玩点别的。”Will将手按在Hannibal隔着泳裤的阴茎上，慢慢地带上力气按压着。察觉到手下的阴茎逐渐隆起的形状，Will吹了声口哨，  
“哦，Dr.Lecter，你喜欢这个？” Hannibal从鼻腔里发出一声粗喘，踩住木桶的腿抖了抖。

“哦，当心，Doctor，我猜你还不想这么快被吊死。”Will用手拍了拍Hannibal的屁股，说道。

旋即他掏出一把小刀，用刀锋贴上Hannibal光裸的大腿，竖起刀尖划破他的泳裤，毫无章法，刀尖在皮肤上留下细细的血痕，Hannibal对疼痛的忍受力向来杰出，他只稍微绷了绷腿部的肌肉，没有过多的反应。

血液很快从伤口渗出来把深蓝的泳裤浸染成更深的颜色。织物还没有被完全割开，Will不耐烦地撕扯掉Hannibal的泳裤，Hannibal的阴茎从束缚的状态释放出来，已经半勃。“你喜欢。” Will用刀柄拍了拍他的阴茎，Hannibal绷紧的大腿加速了伤口的流血，一滴血珠冒了出来从伤口下沿缓缓留下。Will近乎着迷地盯着血珠在Hannibal的腿上留下小小的蜿蜒的行迹，下一秒他舔了上去。血珠在舌尖绽开腥甜的味道，让Will觉得一阵兴奋。

温热的舌头舔过Hannibal的刀口继续向上滑动，Will坏心地用舌尖刮擦Hannibal的茎身和马眼。如愿以偿的感受到Hannibal抖了抖。

手指在刀口处按压逼出血珠，沾着血液抵上Hannibal臀缝处的褶皱，毫不客气地钻弄进去，Hannibal的后穴非常干涩，手指几乎寸步难行。Will以蛮横的姿态向前顶入，很快他能感受到手指周围的潮湿，血液变多了，Hannibal的后穴在渗血。Hannibal并拢着的摇晃的腿间很难再进入第二根手指，不过这就足够，Will想。

手指在紧涩甬道里前后探寻，很快就找到了Hannibal的敏感点。毫不留情地碾压上那一点，强烈的刺激让Hannibal情不自禁地一抖，随即猛地挺起胸膛，木桶在脚下摇摇欲坠。但他还是站稳了。

在Hannibal险些从木桶上滑下来的瞬间，Will下意识地用手扶住了他的腿，随即他就为自己下意识的保护性举动感到懊恼。他应该让Hannibal接受惩罚，他应该杀了他，而不是像现在这样，他们甚至更接近于调情而不是杀人。

Will不动声色地将自己的手上移至Hannibal的会阴处，一面指望着Hannibal不会察觉到自己方才无意识的举动，一面报复性的握住Hannibal的性器大力撸动，他用的力气可不小，这该痛了，但Hannibal仍然硬着。

“赤身裸体的面对我让你感到兴奋吗？你喜欢被暴力侵犯和羞辱？真是不为人知的喜好，Doctor.” Will出言相激。

“以性为主题的惩罚往往被视为带有更多其他的含义，包含亲密关系，你想表达的是哪一种，Will.”

“我以为你应当明白，当我询问你的时候，我并不需要你的回答，Doctor，你应当闭嘴。”Will弯腰从地上捡起剩余的绳索，语气并不友好。

Will不动声色地走上前，将绳子套上Hannibal的阴茎根部，打了个结。然后绕道Hannibal身后，一只手握住Hannibal的阴茎继续撸动，一只手重新探进刚刚的甬道里。这次他没有直接了当的摩擦前列腺，而是更多的探究肠道的其他地方，然后有意无意地摩擦过前列腺，享受Hannibal身体传来的轻微震颤。Hannibal的肠道柔软而湿热，操他的感觉会很不错，Will感觉到自己的阴茎随着自己的想法抽跳了一下。

很难描述这是一种什么样的感受，对Hannibal Lecter产生性冲动。Will陷入某种短暂的挣扎和犹豫，但很快他挣脱了，继而把精力和注意力再次倾注在进攻Hannibal的身体上。

Hannibal的铃口开始分泌前列腺液，他的身体抖得更厉害，木桶在脚下摇摇晃晃。Will停下动作，“看上去你准备把自己吊死，Doctor.”

Hannibal感受到来自阴茎无法顺利射精的胀痛，和来自脖颈处吊绳的压迫力，他尽可能轻地呼了一口气，平衡在木桶上的身体，不过脖颈处的吊绳让他未能如愿，他觉得呼吸困难。

“Jack或许快来了。” 他听见背后Will的手枪里的子弹上了膛。冰冷的枪口顶上后腰。“我应该杀了你。”Will的语气里透漏出一种难以形容的奇异兴奋感。

“You…can…” Hannibal调整着脖颈，让自己尽可能的保持舒适。

“你以为我会杀了你。”Will的枪口沿着Hannibal的脊椎缓慢地向上移动。

“你想这么做。”

“我不会杀你，至少现在不会。”Will垂下手，没再把枪口对着Hannibal，而是俯身到他耳边，“我不会让你如愿的。”

“Goodbye, Hannibal.”

**Author's Note:**

> 总之感谢你抽出时间看这一篇无趣又糟糕的东西…


End file.
